Photographs & Memories
by Lady Anatui
Summary: Lily tried to figure out what to say or do, but she could only remember that she was leaving. She might never see Hannah again. And she would certainly never be able to be the same with her again.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lily or Petunia, but I do own Hannah. Although, I really don't know why I named her Hannah because there's already Hannah Abbott._

_All right, this was written a couple years ago, so it's not Deathly Hallows compliant, sorry._

* * *

**Photographs & Memories**

"Lily, you hit me!" Petunia screamed, turning on her sister with a level stare.

"I did no such thing," defended Lily. "Why would I hit you?"

"How should I know? I'm the innocent one around here!"

"Will you two girl cut it out?!" yelled their mother, vexed. "Lily, apologize to your sister."

"But—"

"No _if_s, _and_s, or _but_s!"

"Yes, Mama." Lily turned to Petunia, whom had a smug look on her face. "I'm sorry, Pet."

With a proud smirk, Petunia stalked up to her room, her hips swinging as she went. A picture frame rattled in her wake.

A moment later, Lily scrambled up the stairs to her own bed, secretly annoyed with her mother for taking Petunia's side when Lily had so obviously been nowhere near her sister. Before she retired, however, she grabbed the phone and strung the cord under her door, dialing before closing herself off.

"Hello?" answered a girl's voice.

"Hannah, it's me."

"Lils?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda grounded for the next few days and I'll probably get into trouble for talking to you, but can we meet in the park in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes. I'll see you then." Hannah hung up on the other line.

Lily snuck out again and hung up the phone. Returning to her room, she shut the door and locked it. Moving quickly to the window, she opened it and shimmied down the drainpipe. She then hurried over toward the park.

Lily Evans was a studious ten-year-old that loved to get her hands dirty. She obeyed her parents most of the time, but, when it came to her best friend, Hannah Morris, there was nothing she wouldn't do. The two girls were practically inseparable and were always sneaking out to see each other. That was the reason they were always stuck in the house anyway.

Hannah arrived a few moments after Lily did, and they immediately embraced, as if they had not seen each other for days. "What's been happening today?" asked Hannah.

Lily sighed deeply. "The usual, I suppose. Well, it's become quite usual recently. Petunia was complaining about how I hit her as she was walking up the stairs, but I was five or six feet behind her. I was angry with, yes, but I'm not supernatural. I couldn't have done it without making a bunch of noise as I jumped back or fallen down the staircase."

"Ouch. How was the outcome?"

"Mom made me apologize to her! Is that unjust or what?!"

"She did? That's strange."

"Well, I'm not completely sure it was for _hitting_ her. We were both yelling rather loudly, but I was louder. It was probably more for that than Pet's complaints."

"Wow, you and Petunia _never_ get in fights!"

"We do now… apparently. I still don't really see the point of it though."

"Well, that's always a good sign."

Lily nodded faintly. Then she came back to her senses and noticed the sun setting. "So how was your day?" she asked.

"Rather good, actually. Jake tried to beat me at checkers again."

"How did he do?"

"Terribly—as always. He's horrible at it. I don't see why he really even tries."

Lily smiled in agreement. "Oh, let's go swimming in the lake!"

After a quick nighttime swim, the two girls made their way back home. Lily grabbed a nice fluffy towel and dried off, changing into fresh clothes. Then she fell asleep.

In the morning, she woke to screaming. She jumped from the bed and ran to the source: a deathly pale Petunia with cerulean-colored hair, standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Petunia, what happened?" she asked rationally.

"I don't know!" her sister screamed desperately. "I woke up this way!"

Although Lily had previously been angry with her, seeing Petunia like this changed her mind. She pitied her instead. The next thing they knew, Petunia's hair was fading back to its regular blonde.

Knowing it would take a while for her sister to recover fully, Lily crept down to the kitchen. She quickly made herself eggs, toast, and bacon, and ate before fetching the mail. In the mail there were several bills and one on thick paper addressed in green ink to a Miss L. Evans. Lily opened the letter, read it, and gasped. "I'm a witch?"

Lily consulted this much with her parents, all three of them sure to exclude Petunia. "Mama, may I have a camera for my last month or so with Hannah?" she asked sadly.

"Of course, dear." She went and brought out the family camera with plenty of film for Lily to use. "Now you run along and find her. You're no longer grounded."

Lily nodded and made her way to Hannah's house.

On the journey, Lily tried to figure out what to say or do, but she could only remember that she was leaving. She might never see Hannah again. And she would certainly never be able to be the same with her again.

She didn't really want to play and get in trouble all the time. That wasn't constructive enough. She had to grow and be a person. She was leaving behind her family and best friend. She needed to prepare herself for the world.

At last she reached Hannah's house and rang the doorbell. Hannah's mother answered and quickly called Hannah down. When she came, she was yawning and still in her pajamas. "Why the long face?" she asked. "And what's with the camera?"

"Hannah, I'm going to a private school in London. I just found out this morning."

Hannah immediately sobered, her eyes turning wide with horror. "You're leaving me?"

"I'll write to you every single day."

"When does the school start?"

"On September 1."

"We still have some time."

"Just a little. That's why I brought the camera."

"Come on, Lily. Cheer up a little," said Hannah, smiling once again. "Let's take a bunch of pictures. Besides we'll always have our memories."

Lily smiled at that.


End file.
